The Son Of Hades
by imorgan13
Summary: Many people know the story of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But have you ever wondered what happened to the other characters between “The Titans Curse” and “the Battle of the Labyrinth?” Well, this is the story of Nico Di Angelo, Son Of Hades
1. I Run Like Hell

The Son of Hades 

Many people know the story of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But have you ever wondered what happened to the other characters between "The Titans Curse" and "the Battle of the Labyrinth?" Well, this is the story of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, beginning when Perseus "Percy" Jackson tells him that his sister, Bianca, is dead.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Nico!" I heard a voice calling my name. I turned to see Percy Jackson jogging towards me. My sense of hope rose as I saw him. He had come back safely from his quest, which meant that my sister, Bianca, was back too! I ran down the hill to meet him, but stopped when I saw the troubled look on his face. What was wrong? Then it hit me. Where was Bianca? Oh, gods please don't let my nightmares be true. Percy came up and said, "Uh, hey, what's up?"

He was tense, as if something was wrong. "Where's Bianca?" He lowered his gaze and I knew. I knew that Bianca had died. A great sadness came over me followed by a sea of black anger.

Without thinking, I exploded. "I knew it! I knew Bianca died. I had nightmares that she was in the Apostle Field, waiting for judgment! You lied to me, Percy Jackson, you promised to protect her! You let her die!" I open my mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a sound like crushed leaves. Out of the woods stepped 9 skeletal warriors. Percy drew his sword while facing me. A slow realization began to dawn to me. "You're trying to kill me," I whispered. I stepped back as the skeleton warriors advanced on me. "Stay away from me!" I said. Then all my anger began to bubble up and I screamed, "STAY AWAY!!" Suddenly the marble floor of the pavilion opened up and a jet of blue fire jumped up and devoured the skeletons. The crevice the closed and everything was quiet. Percy whispered, "What!?" I turned and ran. I ran into the forest and kept running until I couldn't any more. Then I leaned on the nearest tree and cried. I sobbed for Bianca. I sobbed for myself. And I sobbed for all the wrong and death in the world and for who my father was. After I couldn't cry any more, I slipped into a deep, fitful sleep, dreaming about Bianca, blue fire, and the shadows that reached out to grab me.


	2. I Get A Present From Dad

2. I Get a Present from Dad 

After what seemed like an eternity, I woke up. I was still haunted by the 2 facts I learned yesterday: 1. my loving sister, Bianca was dead, and 2. my father was Hades, Lord of the Dead. I also realized that I was in New York with no money (mortal or drachmas), no food, no clothing and no form of protection against mortals or monsters. I was in a hopeless situation. I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that I wasn't in Long Island anymore; I was in what appeared to be Central Park. I knew my geography wasn't any good, but I did know that I was far from Long Island. Either I ran all the way here, or someone or something carried my all the way here. I was getting nervous, and I didn't notice a jogger appear out of no where and sit down right next to me. "Aaah," I screamed out when he sat down. He looked at me and he said, "You know you know me." I thought that he was a drunk, but I realized that he looked familiar. He had the same features as some of the kids at Camp Half-Blood and I realized who he was. "You're Hermes, God of Thieves." He grinned and said, "I'm also the Messenger of the Gods. And I have some packages for you." He waved his hand and a bundle of black packages appeared on the side walk. I opened the first package. It was a bag filled with 300, 100 drachmas, tons of clothes, and a ring in the shape of a skull. I put on the ring and it was so cold my hand went numb. I set the backpack aside and unwrapped the other package, revealing a long, black saber that was slightly curved at the end. Printed on both sides of the sword was one word: _Umbra. _

It, too, was cold to the touch. I opened the last package and it was the most valuable thing I received so far: a letter from my father. I opened it with shaking hands. It was in curvy, dark print. 

_Dear Nico, _

_I am sorry about your sister's death. It was very unfortunate. I wish that she never had to die like that. But, I made sure she was given the best judgment while she was here in the Underworld. Again I am deeply sorry for her death. ... Anyway, the items that you received from Hermes are more than just gifts; they are tools to be used for survival until you reach the entrance to my realm in Los Angelos. The backpack is a magic item that can hold more things than a regular bag. When you put on the skull ring, touch the face and it will expand into a shield. I personally forged your blade from the finest Stygian Iron. It cannot break and it will absorb the essence of a monster and convert it into energy. Come to me in the Underworld and train with me. When I'm finished with you, you will be able to defeat Ares in battle. Please consider, my son. _

_Your Father, _

_Hades _


	3. I Fight With One Of My Dad's Pets

3. I Fight One of My Dad's Pets 

I was totally shocked. "Sorry?" I screamed, "He's just sorry that Bianca died!? He's the Lord of the Dead! He could've prevented her from dying, but no he expects me to just come to the Underworld and just be OK with him? He fucked a woman TWICE to make me and my sister, and then left us alone in the world and he expects me to run to him with arms wide open?! I don't think so." I was so mad I swung the sword in an arch, and the air itself rent in two, leaving a ragged, black hole in the air. I made a mini black hole in the middle of New York! "Shit!" I yelled out. I said, "Close." And the hole actually closed. I turned to say sorry to Hermes, but I was alone again. He was apparently afraid of the big, bad, son of Hades. I sighed and started to wander aimlessly throughout Central Park...

After about an hour of walking, I decided to rest at a park bench. A fat lady and her Chihuahua was already sitting there. The lady didn't say anything, but her damn dog wouldn't stop yapping. I was about to take out Umbra and stab the little bastard when she said, "Now, Sonny, leave the nice boy alone." I smiled and asked, "That's a nice Chihuahua you have." She looked at me and said, "Not Chihuahua, Chimera. It's a common mistake." I jumped up off the bench and turned to run, but the Chihuahua/ Chimera jumped in front of me, mouth foaming. The lady laughed and said, "You don't know who I am, do you? I am the Mother of all Monsters. I am Echidna!" I blinked and said, "Isn't that an anteater or something?" She screamed and said, "Everyone says that! You're just like Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelos, but you will pay for that. Attack him, my son!" The Chihuahua/Chimera barked and began to change. Its tail turned into a diamondback rattlesnake, its head changed into the head of a lion, and it had the body of a goat. It was the most terrifying thing I ever seen. I was paralyzed with fear. A voice in my head saved me by screaming out, "Nico!" I raised my shield in time to block a pillar of fire that erupted from the monster's maw. I rolled to the side and drew Umbra. The thing glared at me and charged at me. I dodged and slashed, but I only managed to graze it as it freight trained past. Well, that pissed the thing off so as it run past, the rattlesnake tail struck out at me. I cut it off just in time because it would have bit my throat. I turned to the Chimera, pissed. Echidna said I was just like Percy. The black rage I felt earlier was starting to bubble up again. I raised my sword and stabbed the ground with a scream. The ground opened up and the Chimera fell, roaring all the way down. Then silence. Echidna wailed and said, "No hero has bested my son in a millennia and you, a mere child, has done it!" I looked her in her red eyes and said, "I'm not like Perseus Jackson." Then, with bloodlust turning my vision red, I struck her down and absorbing her essence and feeling energy coursing through my body. Then I slashed through the air and disappeared in the shadows.


	4. I Meet My Dad For The 1st Time

Chapter 4:

I Meet My Dad for the 1st Time 

When I finally came out, literally, of the shadows, I was inside a hotel room. Bone-tired, I fell asleep with all my clothes on.

******************************************

_I was in a pitch-dark cavern. I looked down a long walkway and saw a tall, pale man staring at me. His eyes were jet black and he wore a cloak of shadows. A long blade, black as midnight, hung at his side. "Nico… Come to me, my son." His voice was cold, as if icicles hung on his teeth. "I need you to help me." He stepped towards me and I was surrounded by darkness…_

_*************************************************_

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was around noon, but it felt as if I was still in the Underworld…


	5. I Battle My Great Grandfather

**Chapter 5: I Battle My Great Grandfather**

My heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't believe it. He actually thought he could come to me and ask for help! I sighed. My father had put me in a compromising position. On one hand I could ignore him and be hunted by monsters, probably till I died, or I could put up with him and demand the answers I needed. I sighed again. If only I had normal mortal parents and normal mortal lives. But then again I guess life would be pretty boring…

*********************************************

I used some of the money Hades gave me and bought a bus ticket. No way was I going to fly, considering how my father and Zeus had WAY more beef than Zeus and Poseidon. Anyways I didn't want to waste all my money right away so I only got one as going as far as Chicago. The bus ride was long and uncomfortable, but it was all worth it because not only did some sucker leave their wallet in the seat behind me, but it was crammed full on money and credit cards. The next train wasn't leaving the windy city for several days so I was stuck. Looking back at it, it was probably the dumbest thing I ever did, buying a ticket that only went to Chicago. Because I was going to have to fight one of the most powerful Titans of all time, Uranus, Lord of the Sky

**********************************************

It turns out; Chicago is one off the biggest temples of Zeus. I mean the whole city is one giant temple designed by Athena as a gift. Coincidentally, the city was finished on Father's Day. Imagine getting a city for Father's Day! Anyways, I stayed in the Ritz Chicago. Now you must be thinking, "How the hell did he afford to do that?!?!?" but in all actuality it was pretty cheap. But then again, monsters probably WANT you to get a room cheap so they'll be able to kill you in your sleep. Whatever the case, I got a room in the penthouse. I was pretty happy after my shower and complimentary continental dinner but that was ruined by the amount of times the maids came in my room. What, a kid can't have any privacy in a 5 star hotel? I guess not because they came in like every 2 minutes, having to fluff the pillows or bring fresh towels. I finally got fed up and went up to talk to the manager.

**********************************************

The manager was this really old guy that smelled like the air after it rained. His beard was pure white and was really long. He wore mirrored sunglasses so I really couldn't make out his eyes. He was sitting down and had a walker next to him, but I had the feeling that he could jump up and run faster than me. His name take only read Mr. Sky, and he wore sky-blue jammies. He totally freaked me out, but I needed to talk to him. "Um, Mr. Sky?" I said, "The maids downstairs won't leave me alone. Can you stop them from bothering me?" He just sat there for a minute and then said, "Piss off, mortal!" For a moment I just stared at him in shock. What the HELL did he just say to me? Without thinking, Umbra appeared at my side, and I drew it and swung it at the old man. I was blasted out the window by a bolt of lightening.


End file.
